A Chance at Normal
by adelaide97
Summary: Veronica Yourn is trying to get away from her past as a Vampire Slayer. She runs to Forks to live with her Grandmother for a chance at a normal life, but what happens when her old life sneaks up on her?
1. From LA to Forks

The road had changed. The highway turned into street, the street into a back road, and now it felt like I was driving down a dirt path. My black Miata was pushing 80, and I prayed that this town wasn't heavy on the police control. Not like L.A., I could barely hit 60 on a side street without being followed by those flashing blue lights. It seemed like I was in luck. Not a single cop car in sight.

I tried to ignore the sound of my cell phone vibrating as I drove. I knew who it would be. Ever since I drove out of Los Angeles, my ringtone had been nonstop. Despite my father's parental duty, the constant calls came from my Watcher. He knew I had plans of leaving home, he just didn't know when. Harvey Steves, my Watcher, had been training me ever since I was 14. After my 14th birthday, somewhere in the world, a vampire slayer had died, and I had been called. I was the "Chosen One" who was supposed to protect the world from vampires, demons, and any other spooky things that might pop up. It was almost ironic. I was about 5'2'', and petite to say the least, I had dyed my hair black at one point to look a little intimidating, but it hadnt worked, and it had since gone back to it's original redish brown. But I had always been tiny. Vampires never even saw me coming.

I've been doing the slayer thing for quite some time, I'm just about 18, so that's almost 4 years of non-stop slaying, training, and more slaying. It was harsh; I keep the secret from my father, who was convinced I was just a juvenile delinquent who was running out at all hours of the night, skipping school, getting into trouble; not that he ever did anything about it. My life revolved around slaying. I stopped with school work, barely passing the grades, I lost contact with my friends, pushing them all away. I figured they were safer that way, and it was less of a strain to have to worry about anyone else. Being the only one able to save the world on a weekly bases was a challenge.

Then, there was a break. I finally got a break, and a big one at that. A few months ago, I was in a car accident, not my fault exactly, but there was another car involved. I got pretty banged up, and as a turn of events, I was technically dead for a minute or two, but the paramedics revived me. However, in the world of Slayers, it doesn't matter how long your dead. If you drop for even a second, apparently a new Slayer is called. That's when Jenny Carson was called to her duties, and sent to my Watcher. I saw this as my way out. With a new slayer around, I could be free. No more slaying, no more solitude. So, I took my chance. Harvey and I had been discussing it, then, as if it was a sign, my Grandmother sent me a letter, asking me to move up with her. She was my mother's mother, and her and I wrote each other weekly, saw each other on every holiday, and she knew I was unhappy in L.A. Ever since my mother had died when I was a toddler, my grandmother had wanted me to stay with her. And now, it was my choice, and there was nothing holding me back. I wrote Harvey a note, telling him I was leaving without being too specific, and I asked him to pass on the word to my father at some point.

The phone finally gave out just as I passed the line into my new town. "Welcome to Forks!" I smiled as I sped into the small town, and was exploring all the possibilities of being a normal girl from now on.

"My names Veronica, Veronica Yourn." I said to the school's secretary.

"Oh! There's your file. There's a 'u' in Yourn...I'll have to remember that." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "My, my. You're a bit old to be a Junior, aren't you?" She asked, taking a good look at my transcript.

"Oh, I have a late birthday and, uh..." She spotted the note that I had been held back in 8th grade. That was the year I'd become the slayer, not that the school was interested in that or anything.

"Well...let's get you a schedule." She said, clicking around on her computer. I sighed. I hadn't been focused on school in a while, and I was pretty used to blowing it off. But, part of being a normal girl is school, so it seemed that I'd have to start taking it seriously. She handed me a schedule, a map, and a yellow slip.

"Here's your things, and if you could have all your teachers sign the yellow paper, then bring it back to me at the end of the day, that would be great." She said, and that was my cue to leave.

I was at school fairly early, not many kids were here yet. I looked at my schedule, Math was first. What a joy. I checked the map, and found my way to the class. It was already February, so I had come in at almost the middle of the year. I hoped this school wouldn't pay much attention to a new girl.

Staring at my notebook, sitting at a desk in the front of my Math classroom, I heard someone enter the room. I was expecting the teacher, but instead, it was a very petite girl, with short brunette hair. She smiled, and came over to me.

"You're Veronica." She said, smiling. I frowned. Looks like people noticed new kids.

"Hi..." I said, half smiling.

"Come sit back here with me, all these seats are taken." She said happily. I looked down at my desk. Of course it would be someone else's desk. It wasn't these kids first day. They'd been here, established seats, friends, all that. I got up and followed the girl.

"I'm Alice. It's_ very_ nice to meet you." She said happily. I nodded.

"You too...how did you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Rumors about the new girl, our teacher mentioned something..." She said dreamily. I had called the school a few days ago to tell them about my arrival, once I was sure I was coming.

"Great. I thought maybe I'd just ease in, off the radar." I frowned.

"Trust me, you're on everyone's mind." She said, smirking. The teacher walked in, and eyed me and Alice. I got up and walked to her desk. I introduced myself, and gave her the yellow slip to sign.

"Well Veronica, you can keep that seat next to Alice if you want. Actually...you have too. It's the only seat available." She joked. I just nodded and went back to my seat.

"So...Where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Los Angeles-"

"How come you moved to Forks?" She asked before I had even answered her first question.

"Uhhm-" I stumbled over this question. "Fresh start." I said finally. She nodded, still smiling.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends Veronica." She said, I noticed how bright her eyes were, the color was just like honey, they were beautiful. My eyes were a deep green, and I looked away from her, embarrassed by her superior eye color. The class had filled in, and the teacher began to teach.

The class ended, and Alice and I parted ways. However, the moment she had left my side, I was swarmed by other kids in our Math class.

"You're Veronica!" a group came over to me, I wasn't sure which one had called me out.

"Yeah, hi. I'm...Veronica." I said redundantly.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton-"

"I'm Eric." I recognized his voice as the one who had called me.

"And I'm Jessica. This is Angela." The smaller, blonde one in pink said, and she pointed out Angela, a tall, thin girl with black hair, and white glasses.

"Nice to meet you guys..." I said

"What class do you have next?" Mike asked with a smile. He had very blue eyes, and a boyish smile. I checked my schedule.

"Uhm, looks like English. With Mr. Thomas?" I said. Mike glanced at the paper.

"Me too." He said. "C'mon, I'll take you there." He said happily. We departed from the rest of the group.

"Bye Mike!" Jessica called after us. I looked back, as she watched us walk away. Mike didn't respond.

"So, Veronica. Where yah from?" He asked happily.

"L.A..."

"Really? What are you doing in a place like Forks?" He asked. No one let me finish an Answer in this school.

"I just needed a change...desperately. Forks was my best option..." and only option.

"Do you like it here? It must be so boring compared to something as fast pace as Los Angeles!"

"Boring is safer." I said simply. He looked at me questioningly, but I looked away. My eyes fell over to a crowd of kids standing by a locker. Alice and I made contact. I gave her a small wave and a smile.

"You know Alice Cullen?" Mike asked, in awe. "I saw her walk out with you, but i thought it was just...coincidence."

"Well, kind of. I sit next to her in math. She's very friendly..." Mike looked shocked. "Why, what's the big deal?" Mike shook his head.

"Nothing, forget it. Here's our class." He said, steering me into the room. The class was already full. I walked over to the teacher's desk, and handed him the slip. He signed it, then pointed me out a seat in the back row. Mike's seat was right in front of mine, but the class was all reading quietly, so I couldn't ask him about Alice.

Everyone jumped up the moment class was over. It was time for lunch.

"C'mon, you can sit with me and the guys Veronica!" Mike said happily. I didn't have a chance to protest. The second we were out in the hall, all of Mike's friends had us surrounded. I followed them down to the cafeteria, and they showed me their table, and pulled up a chair for me.

"So Veronica, Mike said you're from L.A? That's so awesome. I would love to live in L.A, all the shopping, the sun, the excitement..."Jessica rambled on.

_These kids are dying for some fun_, I though. They were all so focused on what they were missing out on, that they didn't see what they had here in Forks. Security. L.A might have 'excitement', but an 'exciting' night usually ended up with multiple, unsolved homicides, and myself staking vamps like my life depended on it…because my life _did_ depend on it. They wouldn't understand that though,

"Yeah. It was very...exciting. But Forks is nice..." I said encouragingly.

"It gets old real fast. Trust me." Jessica said. "See how crazy everyone gets when we have a new girl? You're the most 'exciting' thing to happen here in months." She said, and I detected some hostility her voice.

"It's not all that bad Jessica!" Angela chimed in. She tried to remind Jessica of all the fun things they had done. My attention was drawn away from the conversation when I saw Alice enter the cafeteria with a group of other students. They walked across the floor very gracefully, and it seemed that other students parted for them. They sat at an empty table, Alice looked my way and smiled. The blonde boy she was sitting next to put his arm around her. There was one other girl with her, and two other boys. One boy with long, messy hair was glaring at Alice.

"Oh, looks like you caught sight of the Cullens. Beautiful aren't they?" Jessica said to me, now ignoring Angela. I hadn't noticed, but they all were exceptionally good looking. I looked down at my home brought lunch so I wasn't just staring at them.

"The Cullens? They're...related?" I asked.

"Well, kind of. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. The small one with the short hair, and the blonde boy, Alice and Jasper, they're kind of together. Same with Emmett and Rosalie, the boy with the short black hair and the blonde girl. It's weird. I'm not even sure it's legal-"

"They're not related Jess!" Angela cut in. "It's not like they're actual siblings."

"Whatever. It's weird. Dr. Cullen's like...their match maker." Jessica said to me. I did the math. Two girls, Three boys.

"What about the other one?" I asked.

"Oh. That's Edward Cullen. Apparently, he's too good to date anyone around here...not like I care..." I looked up again from my food to peer over at the family. Edward was still glaring at Alice, who seemed to be ignoring him. The other girl however, Rosalie, she wasn't talking with the rest of her family. She was glaring at me. She turned her glare away when I looked at her. I watched her whisper "the new girl is watching us" to her family; I had better vision than most people, hearing as well. Edward looked at her, his back facing me, and it was too noisy for me to hear what he said, even with slayer hearing, but Rosalie didn't look my way again.

"They all kind of keep to themselves. They never talk to anyone at school. They just...stay together." Jessica said.

"They're freaks." Mike cut in.

"Alice Cullen introduced herself to me earlier. I thought she was really nice." I said defensively. Alice had been nice, and not in the superficial way Jessica was. She had been very genuine. And, I even hoped she was right about us being friends.

"Alice Cullen talked to you? Haha, watch out, they might be trying to add you to their little cult." Eric laughed. I frowned. I had come across quite a few demon worshipping cults in my time. There was nothing funny about it. I pushed that though out of my mind. This was Forks. Not L.A. No more thinking about demons and vampires. Just...normal life. Normal friends. Normal.

Lunch ended, and it seemed that Mike had another class with me. Biology. I was starting to get worried that if I stayed with Mike and his friends too much, I wouldn't meet anyone else. But, lucky for me, the bench Mike was at was full. I gave the teacher my yellow slip, and he pointed me to my seat. I walked over, and realized I was sitting next to none other than Edward Cullen.

The teacher gave us all a worksheet, told us to work with a partner, and said not to use our books. I was almost worried, but the worksheet was familiar. I had done something similar back in L.A, and surprisingly remembered a lot of it.

"I think I know most of this, how about you?" I said to Edward. I noticed his worksheet was already filled out.

"Hello, I'm Edward. And...you're Veronica?" He said, not taking notice of my question.

"That would be me." I said, filling out my worksheet.

"You spelled mitosis wrong..." He said quickly. "So...What brings you to Forks? L.A. just wasn't cutting it for you anymore?" He asked as I erased and respelled 'mitosis'.

"L.A was too much for me. Forks is...safer, I guess."

"I wouldn't count on that." He said. I looked up at him, and he was staring out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. My worksheet was done, and the teacher walked by.

"Mr. Cullen. How about letting Ms. Yourn do her own work instead of just giving her the answers." He said. I was instantly offended.

"She did it by herself. We worked independently." Edward said in his fluid voice. The teacher checked over my page.

"Did you work on this at your old school?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just last month." I said. He nodded, and left. "I can't believe he thought I cheated." I said angrily.

"Just a misunderstanding." Edward said. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned, and Mike was behind me. I saw he send a quick glare at Edward.

"Hey, I was wondering what you got on number 7?" He asked, smiling. I sighed. It seemed as if Mike would be harder to get rid of than I thought.

"Mr. Newton. This isn't group work. Any questions you have, you can ask your partner, or me. Leave Ms. Yourn alone." The teacher called from across the room. Mike shrugged at me and smiled. He gave Edward another stare as he turned to go back to his seat.

"Looks like you've got your own little puppy dog." Edward mocked when Mike was gone.

"Mike is...nice." I said a bit defensive. "But, yeah. He's a little hard to shake. It's only day one, and I've already got a stalker. Great." Edward smirked.

"The kids here are...easily amused." He said, and I couldn't help but take it as an insult. "However, Mike Newton is a little more than amused with you." He added.

"How do you know that? Locker room talk?" I asked sarcastically. Edward smirked again.

"Something like that.." He laughed a bit, but then became very serious.

"Everything all right?" I asked noticing his sudden change in mood. He wouldn't look up at me, he glared out the window again.

"Yeah...fine." He said, and that was all he said for the rest of class.

My last class was gym, then I was free to go home. I ducked out of the locker room, and made it to my car without being spotted by Mike or his crew. I drove home quickly, missing peace and quiet. Then, once I got home, I remembered how quiet it was.

"How was your day Veronica?" My grandmother asked the moment I was in the door. I walked into the living room where she was, and I laid down on the couch. "That bad? Were the kids mean?" She asked.

"No..they were freakishly nice. It really wasn't so bad." I confessed. Her cat jumped on top of me, and curled into a ball on my stomach.

"That's good. I'm sure you'll make friends right away here. It's not like the city. Everyone knows everyone here. We're real close." She explained, and I believed her.

I went upstairs and went right to the guest room. There were two bedrooms upstairs, the guest room where I used to stay, and my Grandmothers room. I wanted fresh air in my room, but Forks was much colder than L.A, and I couldn't bare to leave the window open too long.

I sat on my new bed, and flipped through my new text books. I looked at my list of homework, and actually started to do it. Surprisingly enough, it only took me an hour, and I was left with nothing to do for the rest of the night. This was a first for me. There wasn't anything to patrol about, no big bad that needed me to take care of it, no Watcher who wanted to train, no father telling me to clean up the apartment. Freedom was almost a little boring.

My first week of school went by nicely. Other than the fact that Edward Cullen would completely ignore me during the one class we had together. But, Alice was always happy to talk with me. She was sweet. Angela Jessica Eric and Mike were great too, all nice normal friends.

After a slow Monday night of TV and reading ahead in the textbooks and talking with my grandmother, I was thrilled for school in the morning. I woke up early, after going to bed at 9:00, and showered. I dried my hair, then pinned it back with a silver clip. I put on a maroon tank top, and a dark grey cardigan, and my dark blue skinny jeans, then slipped on my black converse, which were getting very worn in. The side seam had come apart, and the soles were almost flat. I picked up my navy blue messenger bag, and headed out the door.

I parked my car at school, and slipped out. The sky was dark, just like every day. This was not the weather I was used to.

"Nice car, V!" I heard Mike Newton's voice.

"Thanks." I smirked. He was already making me nicknames. How...cute? Mike walked next to me as I made my way towards the school. I saw Alice standing by a car, she was facing Edward. She looked up just as I was passing.

"Hi Veronica!" She said cheerfully. I waved.

"Hey Alice..Hi Edward." I said. He didn't look up, as usual.

"Good Morning." He said coldly. I squinted at him in confusion. _What a warm welcome_, I thought sarcastically. I turned back to Mike.

"See, told you those Cullens were freaks." Mike laughed. I frowned.

"Dont say that." I scolded him.

"Veronica!" Alice said happily when she entered our Math class. I had left Mike at his locker, and entered the class alone. "How was your night?" She asked.

"Oh...just a normal Monday..." I sighed. "How about yours?" She smiled wide.

"Just great. We had a little family outing at home...How did you do with the homework?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"It wasn't too bad...Hey, Alice, is your brother angry with me or something? Did I offend him somehow?" I asked. I thought Edward and I had gotten along fine the first day of class, but his mood had changed suddenly after that. Alice laughed at my question.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Ignore him, really...So what do you do for fun Veronica?" Alice asked, very interested. She asked me all these questions about myself every day, but today I thought for a while, but was hard pressed for an answer.

"I...well...I usually...work out a lot, I guess?" It was true. I was constantly in training mode. To kill time after school I did about a hundred push ups.

"That's not fun silly!" Alice giggled. "Like...what do you do when you're home? What are your hobbies? What do you like?" She asked, intrigued.

"I...well..." I stopped to think. "Honestly Alice? I really don't have any hobbies. I never had any free time in L.A...all work and no play I guess..." I frowned, thinking how pathetic it sounded.

"Aw...well that's no fun. You and I will have to hang out and have some real fun, Veronica. I'm sure you'll have plenty of free time now." She said happily. I wondered what she meant by that, but I was quickly distracted by the teacher who was starting class.

I was noticeably distracted throughout the day. I kept wondering what I had said to Edward to make him so angry. I didn't think I'd said anything offensive, mean, or even a little bitchy. During lunch, I watched the Cullens take the same seat as yesterday, and I couldn't help but feel like Edward was trying his hardest not to look anywhere near me.

"Hello? Earth to Veronica?" Mike waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"So, do you want to come tomorrow, space cadet?" He asked with that boyish smile of his.

"Come where?" I asked. He rolled his eyes laughing.

"Tomorrow's a half day, we're all heading up to La Push, you want to come?" Mike asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"What's La Push?" I asked.

"Man, did you tune out everything I said?" He laughed. "La Push, it's a close by beach we frequent. We're going to take in some waves."

"But...its so cold!" I said, confused.

"Well, it's not as warm as L.A, but with wet suits, it's really not that bad." Jessica said proudly.

"If you're not down for the surf part, you can watch with me. They're all crazy. I just like to admire the total insanity." Angela chimed in. I laughed. A normal day hanging out with my almost friends at the beach? Just what the doctor ordered.

"Yeah. Sounds fun. Sorry I was so spacey Mike...My mind was a little...off track I guess." I said a little bitter. What did it matter if Edward Cullen was annoyed with me? Alice was still nice, and it seemed like I had a secure little group of friends. Lunch finished, and I was off to awkwardly sit next to Edward for 90 minutes.

When I got to class, I didn't make eye contact with Edward. I just sat at my seat, let my bag drop, and looked forward.

"Well, looks like you guys really know your stuff. Just about everyone flunked the quiz sheet yesterday. I was going to just count it, but I think I'll just let you all redo it, and hope for a passing grade this time." Mr. Molina said, holding the stack of quizzes. He passed one out to everyone in class, except Edward and I. "You both did exceptionally well, and I'm sure you both know that. You're reward is a free period. But please, don't share answers." Mr. Molina said, sighing, and walking back to his desk.

"Lucky us." Edward said, I could hear that smirk in his voice.. I looked over to him, glared really. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"So, you're going to talk to me now?" I asked. He frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry about this morning..."

"You've been acting like this all week. One day you're nice and friendly, then next week you're all broody and quite. Is that a normal pattern in your personality?" I asked, a little harsh. He shrugged.

"Yeah, actually...it kind of is. Jessica didn't fill you in on my every mannerism already?" He said with a bit of a sneer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing...Sorry, that was out of line. She was...interested in me a while ago. She still seems a little...bitter." _Bitter would be an understatement,_ I thought, and he coughed a little laugh. I hoped I hadn't said that out loud. "You're not angry with me, are you?" He asked. I wasn't angry, just confused. Why was he nice again? Would he just blow me off tomorrow?

"No. I'm not angry. Just...make up your mind." I said. His face dropped a bit. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He murmered.

"See...there you go again."

"No...its just...sorry. I'll stop being so strange." I was starting to wonder if he could stop being strange.

"Ms. Yourn?" I looked up, Mr. Molina was looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"The office just called...they want to see you right now. Someone's here to see you."

"Oh-kay" I said, my stomach turned. _SHIT! Shit shit shit. It has to be Harvey. He found me, and he's going to drag me back to L.A. I wont go. I'll fight him if I have to...No, I'll run. I'll go somewhere they cant find me...Shit. _My mind was in turmoil.

"You alright?" Edward asked as I stood up. I knew my face looked grim.

"Just peachy." I said, picking up my bag, and walking to my doom.

I walked down towards the office. I turned the corner, and I froze.

"Of course he sent you. He could never drag me back himself." I said, I could feel all the color drain from my face, my shoulders sunk, my dreams crushed. I looked to the front door and wondered how hard it would be to escape.

"Don't make a run for it." Jenny Carson said. "You know I can catch you anyways. And Harvey didn't send me."

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"I saw the letter from your grandma, read the address. I knew you'd take her up on the offer." I frowned, ashamed.

"So, do you hate me?" I asked.

"No. You've been doing this since you were 14. I think I'm the only one who really understands. I actually came here to give you this. You left it in L.A, but I think you should hang on to it." She stepped to one side, and behind her was my weapons trunk. My eyes went wide.

"Jenny! You brought that in here?" I asked frantically. It was fully of any weapon you could ever think of, guns aside. She laughed.

"Don't worry, no one will check. You left a lot behind at your house that I thought I should bring you, so everything's pretty..covered up. And, there's this too." She handed me a folded piece of paper, which I recognized as Harvey's handwriting. I tucked it into my back pocket tenderly.

"Thank you Jenny. And, I'm sorry I bailed." I said, stepping forward and giving her a small hug.

"It's alright. I'm excited to do things on my own now. Have a nice life, Veronica." She said, and she walked out of the building. I looked at the trunk, no way I could bring this back to class. I went into the office and told them I would bring it to my car and come right back.

I pushed it off of it's side and back down horizontally. I was about to pick it up, when someone else lifted it.

"That looks heavy." I looked up and Edward had picked up the trunk. I was surprised, it was a little heavy even for me. "Let me carry it for you."

"Oh...you don't have to, I have to bring it to my car..." I watched him carry it with ease.

"It's fine. Mr. Molina let me out of class." He smirked. "Was that girl an old friend of yours?" He asked.

"Something like that...hey, were you spying on me?" I asked, looking up at him with a frown. He smirked.

"Not spying...just, watching out for you. You looked really...upset when you left. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Oh, well...thanks." _Dont worry, buddy. I can take care of myself_, I thought a little bitter. She tried not to get angry with him, he had no idea who she was, or that she wasn't the little girl who needed help carrying her heavy luggage.

"I'm sure Mike would have been down here in a heartbeat...but he has a worksheet to re-fail." Edward said as we walked out of the school, and towards the parking lot. I laughed. I pulled my keys out of my bag and popped the trunk.

"Nice car." Edward admired.

"It gets me where I need to go." _In half the time it should take,_ I added. He smirked. We lifted the box into my trunk.

"So, are you going to La Push with your little friends?" He asked as I closed my trunk. I leaned against the bumper of the Miata.

"How'd you hear about that?" I asked, smirking. He laughed, looking down at his feet.

"I swear, I'm not spying. I just hear things..."

"Well, yeah. I think I'm going to go. Why don't you come with us?" I offered. His face was amused.

"I wasn't invited."

"I just invited you." I quipped. He tilted his head.

"I...I'm not a fan of La Push." I moved off of the car, walking towards the building. I didn't mind if he didn't want to go. Didn't matter to me.. "Maybe...you and I could...hang out together. Away from La Push...and Mike Newton." He added with a little malice. I smirked.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said, pushing open the door of the school. It seemed like the bell had rung, and everyone was walking around the halls. We walked in together, just as Edward's sister and brother, Rosalie and Emmett walked by.

I had never thought a person could deliver so much hate in one stare, but Rosalie did it well. I almost took a step back when she walked by me, giving me a look of disgust. When they were no longer in front of me, I looked up at Edward.

"I...what was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry...please ignore Rosalie." Edward looked up, as if someone had just called him. "I...I have to go talk to Alice. I just remembered. Sorry." He said and left with out a goodbye

"Yeah, that's fine. Oh, yeah I'll talk to you later, bye." I said to myself, he was already gone. I made my way down to the gym.

Gym class was always awkward and uncomfortable for me. I had to hold back most of the time, and that wasn't fun. Usually I didn't participate at all, it was safer for everyone else.

Today, we were playing volleyball. The teacher divided our teams up, I was standing with Jessica and Mike while teams were made.

"I loooove volleyball!" Jessica gushed. "I'm on the school team, you know Veronica." She said proudly. "Do you do any sports?" She asked. Nothing major, I'm a professional slayer, but, no medals...

"No, I've never played a real team sport before." I shrugged.

"Oh, I love them. Its great to be out there, the whole school cheering you on...right Mike? Mike does football, and baseball." It was like she was bragging for him, which I didn't even know what possible.

"It's alright." He said, playing it cool. Jessica wasn't happy about that.

"Stanly! On the other side. Newton! This side." The teacher barked towards Jess and Mike, she sent another kid to Jessica's side, and I stayed with Mike. "New girl, this side too." She said pointing at me.

We took our places on the court.

"Don't worry, Ill take spikes for yah." Mike said with a wink. I smirked. He was a little cute, in a novel way. Mike and I were placed up front, I was right across from Jessica.

The ball went up, and with my luck, came right to me. With a little confidence, I tapped it, and it went right to Jessica, who hit it back with all she had in Mike's direction, and ended up scoring a point.

"Nice one Jess." Mike said, I looked over to congratulate her, until I saw her staring at me with a smug smile. My eyes slanted, and I pursed my lips. The ball went up again, and to me. This time, I hit it with a little more strength towards Jessica, she dove and saved it. It went back me, and I hit it again. Just as she got up, it came to her, and she jumped and spiked it. I slid off the court and saved it, aiming towards Mike who ended up hitting it behind our team. He ran to retrieve it, and Jessica and I made eye contact. She glared at me.

"Nice try." She said, and I decided I hated sports. She was trying to show off to impress Mike? Fine. But don't try to make me look like an idiot in the process.

"It's just a game Jess." I told her threw the net. She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's _my _game." The way she said 'my' implied that she was feeling possessive over more than just the game. Mike showed up a second after, really pushing Jessica's point.

Mike sent it over the net, Jessica jumped up again, spiking down. I jumped out of the way, the ball barely missing my head. She let a grin escape.

The ball went back to their side, and their setter put the ball up, and Jessica hit it over, but I jumped and spiked it down. It hit her head, and she fell to the floor.

"Shit." I mumbled as I landed. I ducked under the net. "Jess...I'm really sorry."

"It's fine! Im fine...Beginners luck." She said to me. Everyone had crowded around her.

"Alright, Alright, everyone go play!" The gym teacher pushed through the crowds. "Stanley, go get an icepack."

"I'm fine, she didn't hit it that hard." Jessica said, crossing her arms.

"Are you kidding me? You'll have a bruise the size of Texas if you don't put ice on that Now." The teacher argued. Jessica stomped off. "New girl, you play volleyball?" She asked me.

"No...I don't play sports-"

"You should. You ever want to be on the team, just ask. I'm the coach." She said, with a wink, then moved off the courts.

"Nice spike!" Mike said, holding up his hand. I gave him a weak high five.

"Oh, yeah. It was super." I rolled my eyes, then looked over at Jessica who was sitting on the bleachers holding an icepack to her eye. I hope she doesn't have a concussion..." I said, worried.

"She'll be fine." Mike laughed.

When I got home, my grandmother was thrilled to hear I was going to the beach with friends tomorrow.

"I knew you'd fit right in here. I always knew it." She said happily. I went upstairs and did all of my homework, only stopping when Grandma called me down. She had made stew for dinner. I hadn't had home cooked meals in L.A, so all of this real food was new for me, and I loved it.

When dinner was done, I went back upstairs, and jumped a little when my phone rang. I looked down and it was Angela, thankfully.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Veronica...So Jessica just called me to tell me Tyler's vans full, and she said since you were the last one invited-" I let out a sharp laugh.

"She tell you about gym?" I asked. Angela chuckled a little.

"That must have been hysterical! She's junior captain of the volleyball team!" Angela said, trying not to laugh too hard at her friend's expense.

"I did feel bad...but not for long. So...do you wanna ride up with me tomorrow?" I offered.

"Yeah! that would be great!" She said happily.

"Awesome. I'll see yah tomorrow Ange." I said, and hung up. I used my free time to take a nice long shower.

When I was finished, I looked in the mirror, and noticed my hair had gotten a little long, almost past my shoulders. I fished around in the drawers, and found some hair shears. I snipped away at my bangs first, I cut them straight across for a change. I was about the chop off some of the length, but then I stopped. Short hair had been a style choice for slaying. It was easier to slay without long hair getting in the way. But now...i didn't really have to worry about it. I put down the scissors and smiled. I decided then to grow my hair out.

Before I went to school in the morning, I packed a cooler full of drinks, and I made a few sandwiches for everyone. Grandma had some cookie dough in the fridge and had suggested I bake it for my friends. She was happy to help with anything that made me more friends. And that's why I loved my grandmother. She was affectionate, which I wasn't used to from a female figure. And she was younger, 70s, but young for a grandmother. She tried to stay as hip as possible, which was funny, but endearing.

"Now, be careful at that beach. Its on a reservation, and I'm sure there's all types of wild animals up there." She warned, and I laughed.

"Don't worry Grams. You know I'm always careful. I can take care of myself." I said proudly. She frowned and gave me a hug.

"I know. I just wish you didn't." She said sadly. "Well. Tonight's casino night down at the church. Weekly social gathering for us old bags. I wont be too late. Anything you want at the super marker?" She asked.

"Apples? The green ones? That'd be great." I asked, and she smiled.

"Healthy girl. That's what I like to hear."

I left the cooler and sandwiches home, I'd pick them up after school so they weren't sitting in my car.

Alice came in quickly to Math class and dropped into her seat, gracefully.

"What are you doing today for the half day?" She asked curiously.

"Going to La Push with Mike and them-"

"Are you surfing?" She asked quickly.

"Oh no...no no no. I stay away from freezing water..."

"So...what are you going up there to do?" She asked.

"Um..hang out I guess?..Alice, do you want to come?" I asked, hopeful she'd say yes. I thought everyone should know the Cullens weren't that bad.

"What?" She asked, a little confused like it hadn't occurred to her. "La Push...I...don't go to La Push." She said shaking her head with a little smirk, as if there was some inside joke. Edward had said the same thing. "I was just...curious." She said, then she smiled a bit devilishly. "Wait till you see Jessica Stanley." I bit my lip, nervous.

"Is it bad? Tell me its not too bad..." I begged. Alice glanced over at the door, just as Jessica walked in. Jessica had never worn her hair in her face. I was sure I knew the reason why.

"Your hair looks nice." Alice chimed in.

"Thanks..I did it last night.." i said, trying to watch Jessica. If that hair moved out of place, I wanted to see the mark I had left.

"Did it yourself? I'm impressed." Alice said. I shrugged.

"Paying for haircuts is over rated." I laughed.

"Veronica!" Mike came in and walked back to me. "Hey...Angela said you two were going to drive up together. I'm sure we could fit you in our van though. I think Jessica's just a little.."

"It's fine Mike. I'll give Jess her space. I packed a cooler for the beach though, sandwiches, drinks, cookies.."

"You are an angel! No one ever makes food, so we always leave early. We can stay till it's dark, make a fire or something..."

"That sounds a little dangerous." Alice chirped. Mike looked over at her, as if he didn't think she was capable of speaking.

"We'll...be careful?" He drew his face back to me. "Sorry you cant ride with us V.. Have you seen Jessica's forehead yet?" He asked in a whisper. I shook my head no. "The wind blew her hair out of her face and I caught a glimpse...it's rough." He said, smirking.

"Maybe you should have been saving _her_ from the spikes..." I said, frowning, but Mike just laughed. Always so carefree.

"Newton. Sit down please." The teacher said, and Mike obeyed.

"That boy wants to date you." Alice whispered, her eyebrows knit together with a smile. I shrugged.

"Could be worse. Could be...that guy." I whispered, and glanced over at the kid across from us, greasy hair, grimy clothes, and he was currently picking something out of the caverns of his ears. Alice scrunched up her nose and laughed.

"You're right. Could be worse." She giggled.

I went from Math, to English, then that was it. We had extended class. Four hours of two class. It was pretty much torture.

I met Angela after class, and we went to my car.

"Um, this is adorable!" She gushed. I smiled.

"Thank-yah. Hop in." I said. She got in and buckled up. She was going to run with my house with me, while everyone waited for us

"Does everyone in L.A, drive like that?" She asked when we pulled into my driveway.

"Sorry...I tried to slow down..." I said, embarrassed. She laughed.

"It was...kinda cool." She said. I laughed and we got out of the car. We started walking into my house; I could hear the roar of an engine coming up quick. a moment later, Angela could hear it too. She looked back, concerned.

"Come on.." I said, going a little quicker. Then, the noise was close. I heard the squeal of tires, and I threw my keys at Angela. "Head on inside okay?" I said, giving her a light push.

"What's going on?" She asked. I saw a silver car had pulled up to the house. I recognized it, and calmed down.

"It's...nothing. Head on in...I'll be right there." She did as I asked.

Edward Cullen got out of the car. He didn't look happy.

"Decide to forgo the cool act and come with?" I asked, doubtfully.

"You shouldn't go." He said. He wouldn't look right at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I just...have a bad feeling about this. Please." I was beyond annoyed.

"Wow. Okay, dad. You're right. Im going to go hide upstairs now so I don't have to be possibly confronted with something...'exciting;." I said sarcastically. He sighed gruffly.

"Listen to me. You don't know what's in La Push..."

"You're right. I don't. Maybe you should tell me if you know." I asked. He just scowled.

"Alice feels the same way, you know." He said, almost whined, changing the subject. I considered her odd behavior earlier about the subject.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. Trust me Edward. I may not look like it but I...I can take care of myself." This didn't make him happy.

"Fine just...get yourself killed for all I care." He muttered, not knowing I could hear him. He took off towards his car.

"Killed? What are you talking about?" He was at the driver side door, I went to the passengers side, and stared him down across the hood.

"La Push isn't safe." He said seriously.

"Edward, I came from L.A! I know unsafe." He shook his head.

"I...You're right. You can probably handle yourself, and I'm just underestimating you...I just-" He paused. "Just, be careful." He said, giving up, and getting into his car.

"Well...thanks." I mumbled. Why did he care so much? And why was La Push so dangerous? What did he know that I didn't?

Angela and I had watched all day as our friends surfed, and when they came back in, we were more than pleased. The sun had just started setting, Angela and I had collected sticks and dry wood for a fire.

"Jessica, you have the lighter, right?" I asked her, she had toweled off her hair, and instinctively flipped it back. That's when the bruise was revealed. It was splotchy, and softball sized right on the left side of her forehead. I gaped for a moment, and she scrambled to hide it with her hair, then she glared at me. I looked away, and she gave me the lighter. When she wasn't looking, I choked a laugh out. It was still a little funny.

The half moon was only visible in pieces due to the clouds, so the fire really lit the place up. And the warmth was great as well. I grabbed the cooler.

"Okay, there's like, three of anything, and they're all labeled. And one you take a bite eat it! Don't waste my food I slaved over." I ordered, with a laugh.

"This is primo!" Mike said, biting into a ham and cheese.

I sat down on one of the logs we had dragged over. Mike jumped right down with me.

"Good waves?" I asked. Mike shrugged.

"Pretty good. I like surfing when it's warmer out. Hey, you look cold, blanket?" He offered the one around his shoulder, but he offered it to share.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks...cookie?" I countered, holding up the plastic bag full of chocolate chip cookies. He smiled, and took three.

"No fires on the beach!" Everyone jumped, and looked. Three tall, dark boys with long brown hair were standing behind the other side of the circle.

"Uh...We're sorry." Mike stumbled. One of them laughed.

"We're kidding. What's up?" One of them asked. "Where you guys from?"

"Hey. We're from Forks. You guys wanna join us? We brought sandwiches, help yourself." I offered. The guys sat at the available seats. One sat on the other side of me.

"Picnic dinner, nice." The one next to me said, grabbing a sandwich. "I'm Jacob." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Veronica." I said, shaking his hand. "This is Mike, that's Angela, Jessica, Eric, Tyler."

"That's Embry and Sam" They waved, each had a sandwich. I was glad I packed more than enough food. "So, what brings you out to the Res?" Jacob asked.

"We surfed." Mike cut in, squaring off his shoulders.

"You're crazy. You know how cold it is?" Jacob asked, and I laughed.

"We had suits. It wasn't so bad." Jessica cut in. "Right Mike?"

"Yeah. It's a good time for waves."

"Wouldn't catch me out there." Jacob said.

"I second that. Weather must be at least above 70." I said, smiling.

"So, do you come up here a lot? I don't think I've seen you around..." Jacob asked.

"Veronica just moved her. She's our newest member." Mike said. I turned around to him, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks Mike." I turned back to Jacob. "I just came up from L.A."

"L.A.? No wonder you hate the cold!" Jacob laughed.

"I'm...adjusting." I shrugged.

"Jacob." Sam called him. "Your father just called me. We gotta head back," he said solemnly. Jacob nodded.

"Well, if you ever want a tour of La Push, look me up. Jacob Black, not so hard to find." He said with a smile.

"Will do." I waved as he go up and left.

"Thanks for the food!" Embry said happily over his shoulder.

"Well. That was weird." Jessica said. "They never come over to us..."

"Jacob wanted to give you a little tour, huh Veronica?" Angela giggled.

"He'll show you alllll around!" Tyler howled in laughter, and Angela joined in.

"Alright guys, calm down." Mike cut in, frowning.

"Its alright Mike, I can take a little teasing." I laughed. He was jealous. It was a little sweet. "I wonder why they had to leave though..."

It was then that the cellphones started ringing. Parents started to call, begging everyone to come home. No one would say why, some kind of accident. But parents didn't call because of just any accident. I was suspicious.

"Something must of happened...Take Angela home with you, you guys all have to get cars right? And...stay together." I told Mike. I wondered if the panic from the parents in Forks was the same thing that had pulled Jacob, Embry and Sam away.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"I'm gonna drive home...I brought my car." Mike nodded, and we all separated after the fire was completely out.


	2. Don't Go

I drove by my house once in Forks. My grandmother's car was still gone, and it was almost 10:30. This was too late, even for casino night at the church. I began my sweep through the town, my windows down so I could hear any sirens. I had no idea where her church was, but it didn't take me long to find it. To my horror, that's where this 'accident' seemed to have happened. There were police cars, ambulances, and I parked right around them. I saw my grandmother's car still in the parking lot.

There was a police line, and I stepped under it, and snuck into the church. The elderly were being kept inside, being questioned in the main hall. Things were a wreck, tables turned over, cards and chips everywhere. People were walking around crying, shouting, begging for answers. I found my grandmother quickly.

"Veronica! Oh my dear!" I was relieved. She wrapped her arms around me, tears in her eyes.

"Grams, what happened?" I demanded. She was shaking a bit. I grabbed a close by chair, and let her sit.

"Too horrible to talk about...Just awful..." She was crying softly.

"Grams...tell me what happened." I said again, sternly. She looked at me.

"Just horrible. This..gang stormed in, the lights went out and...oh the screaming!" She covered her ears, and slouched over.

"What were they doing?" I asked, trying to be kind.

"They were...they were killing. We tried to give them the money...but it was so dark...Oh dear..." she sobbed a bit. I hugged her comfortingly, but I was in a state of shock. This was Forks. It was safe. Things like this didn't happen in Forks. It wasn't supposed to...

"Grams, wait here, Ill be right back." I turned to look for someone to talk to. Find out why they were being held here. "Excuse me, officer? I'd like to take my grandmother home..."

"We're trying to get as many statements as we can ma'am." He said, not looking up at me, scribbling something in a notebook.

"How much longer are they going to have to stay here?"

"We're working as fast as we can..."

"Really, cause it looks like you're standing here doodling." I snapped. He looked up at me, glaring.

"How's you get in here? Kids shouldn't see this stuff..."

"I'm not a kid. How much longer?" I demanded. He sighed.

"This is tough on everyone kid. It was brutal what happened in here. Worse part...they didn't even do it for the money, they just killed to kill...Uh..I shouldn't of said that..."He frowned, hoping I hadn't heard. But I had heard, and I understood.

_No. Oh god no! No No No!_ My mind flooded. This was all starting to be too familiar. Homicide. Not burglary. Meaningless killings? I turned and left the cop. I had to go back outside. Check the ambulances. See what had been left.

I slipped into a dark corridor, the doors were all locked, and emergency exits but there was an open window near the ceiling, I jumped, and pulled my self out of it. I landed, and was at back of the church. I could see the ambulances. I crept over, no one was watching, there was a section blocked off by screens, and i was sure that was where the bodies would be.

There was a pile of black bags, body bags. I unzipped the first bag I found. Familiar smell. I saw all I needed to. Bite mark, right on the neck. I quickly zipped the bag back up, furious.

"Hey-" I jumped, whipping around.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "You scared me to death." Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Someone's coming, you have to get outta here." He ducked us behind the building again.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"My father, he's a doctor, and was called in. I came to check if everything was alright."

"Everything is not alright." I muttered.

"These things happen sometimes, I know it's terrible..." Edward said comfortingly.

"No. These things shouldn't happen." _They only happen when I'm around. And they shouldn't happen when I'm around. I'm supposed to stop things like this..._ My fists were shaking.

"Here." In one fluid motion, Edward took off his coat and wrapped it around me. "You're freezing." He said, the back of his hand on my cheek. I didn't notice the shake wasn't from anger, but from cold.

"Thanks." I pulled it around me a little tighter.

"You should go home, Veronica..."

"No! I..I cant yet"

"You cant?" He questioned.

"My grandmother, she's inside..."

He nodded, and guided into an entrance I hadn't seen before. It would have been easier than the window. I scanned the room. Where I had left my grandmother, there was a crowd. I bolted over. A tall, blonde man had my grandmother on a stretcher.

"What happened?" I was frantic. "Grams?" Her expression was dazed.

"Are you Veronica?" The man asked, he had a white lab coat on. I nodded, " My name's Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edwards father… You're Grandmother, she's been asking for you. She went into deep shock, We're going to bring her to the hospital. Edward, maybe you should bring her?" I hadn't noticed Edward standing by.

"I...have a car..." I said, feeling useless.

"I'll drive." Edward stated. It was probably best. I watched them wheel my grandmother off. "Shock is common in tragedies. I'm sure she'll be fine." I didn't have anything to say. Edward had to guide me out to my car.

"I hate hospitals." I muttered again, maybe for the tenth time. I was pacing outside of my grandmothers room.

"You mentioned that..." Edward said. He was leaning against a wall, watching me pace.

"Why aren't they done yet?" I asked out loud, they were running tests, making sure it wasn't a stroke or seizure. It was all maddening.

"They said it was all routine. You should sit...do you want anything to eat?" he offered. I shook my head.

"No..." If's she's not alright...

"Veronica.." Edward caught my arm as I paced by him. "She's okay." I looked up at him, and I believed him. Something in his eyes, he just...knew. "How was La Push?" He asked, trying to distract me.

"Fine..." I thought about Jacob and his friends leaving. Maybe I would go back up, ask him about why they left. It was too close to be coincidence. "Met some kids...Jacob Black..." I mumbled. I thought back to the last time I had seen Edward today, and looked up at him. "Did...did you know this was going to happen?" I asked. He froze.

"No. We didn't think anything like this-" My eyes went wide.

"But...you knew something was going to happen?" Edward frowned. His face was completely still.

"Miss Yourn?" The door opened, A nurse poked her head out. I pulled away from Edward's hand on my arm. "You can come in..." I followed her in. "She just fell asleep. She'll be fine over night if you want to go home-"

"No, I'll stay." I walked over to the chair next to her bed. She looked a little pale. But the monitors sounded hopeful.

"We'll be in to check in the morning...call if you need anything." She said, and left the room.

"She looks good." Edward had come into her room. I stood up and walked over to him. He took a step back, nervous.

"You knew. Just admit to me that you knew."

"I didn't know what...but we were sure something was going to happen...Veronica, I'm sorry-"

"Thank you for trying to warn me." I cut him off. He looked confused by my change of mood. But, he had tried to tell me earlier. I felt that he was trustworthy. But, I wondered just how much he knew about what had happened, like if he knew exactly what had attacked the seniors at the church. "I'm…sorry I was stubborn and didn't listen."

The sound of my stomach growling caught my attention. I hadn't actually eaten at the beach.

"I'm going to find some food..." I said, Edward followed me out of the room. "Any idea where it would be?" I asked, realizing I had no idea where anything was. Edward laughed a bit.

At the cafe, I picked up some soup and a piece of bread, and gave the woman working a wadded up 10. It was 12"30 at night, I couldn't help but think how miserable her job was. She gave me my change, and I gave her five dollars back, and went to the table Edward was sitting at.

"That was nice." Edward commented on my tip. I shrugged.

"Imagine having to be up this late, I'm sure she deals with mourning asshole all the time..." I said, leaning on my hand, stirring my soup. I yawned. "How come you're still here?" I asked, realizing how late it was. He shrugged.

"My father will be working late, I figured I'd stay...watch out for you." I didn't like that he said he was 'watching out for me,' but I didn't say anything. It was nice not to be here alone. I kept stirring my cheddar and broccoli soup, my head resting on my hand. My eyes started feeling very heavy.

I heard footsteps.

"Edward, you're still here?" It was Carlisle, I recognized the voice. I let my eyes close. I listened to their voices, and stopped stirring my soup.

I opened my eyes and I was moving, not with my feet. I looked up, Edward looked down at me. He was carrying me through the hospital, but I was too tired to protest, or walk myself, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep and let him carry me.

I woke up when the sun was in my eyes. I sat up, my back a bit uncomfortable.

"She's always been very scrappy..." I looked up, and my grandmother was in conversation...with Edward. "Oh! She's up!" My grandmother chuckled.

"Grams...how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting up, subtly wiping drool from the corner of my mouth.

"Fine fine...Embarrassed, but fine." She said lightheartedly. She was one to push grief completely away from her, and make everything positive for everyone else. I wasn't sure how healthy it was.

"They're going to run a few more tests, she'll be able to go home by tonight" Edward explained. I frowned. I wanted to take her home now.

"Maybe you should run off to school dear. I'm sure the doctors'll kick yah out soon enough."

"School's been...cancelled for the day." Edward said, solemnly.

"Edward." Carlisle appeared at the door.

"Excuse me." Edward said politely, and exited the room.

"You never told me about Edward." My grandmother smiled devilishly.

"He's just someone i know from school..." I mumbled. She was sitting in bed, wires hooked up to her, happy as ever. I wondered if she remembered last night.

"He's such a dear. Quite the gentleman. He stayed over in that chair last night I believe. I think he has a little crush on you..." My grandmother smirked.

"Are you okay Grams? I know last night was..."

"Last night was awful, and it will do me good to get it out of my head. You too. You're too young for such thoughts." She said, frowning. "Now, tell me about Edward. Do you like him?" I was so surprised by her reaction. Thankfully, Edward came back into to the room, dropping the conversation. He looked...troubled.

"The nurses will be right in." Edward informed my grandmother.

"Ronnie, why don't you go home...I'm sure Edward will keep you company for the day." I wasn't looking at her, but I saw her give Edward a wink, which he reciprocated with a small half smile.

"I will accompany her...only if she wants." Edward said, looking my way. Going home, changing, and showering sounded nice...and company wouldn't be bad. Company, not for showering...for after. When I had clothes on. I blushed a bit, letting my mind wander was dangerous.

"If you want to..." I shrugged. Edward smiled. I hugged my grandmother. "I'll be back at 5, okay? Call me if you need anything at all..."

"I'll be fine...now get outta here. You're not the one hooked up to the machines, you're free!" She laughed. I smiled, trying not to let her know how upsetting it was to see her like that. I picked up my keys and coat from the table, and looked back one last time at her when i reached the door, and waved.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm fine." I said, and I was, it was my grandmother who needed to be worried about.

"Last night was a tough thing to see..." Edward said.

I had almost forgotten. Last night. Vampires. I was suddenly angry again. I'd have to find out what was causing this. I sighed. Things would never change.

"You sure you're all right?" Edward asked again.

"I will be." I said firmly. Once I eliminated the threat, I'd feel a lot better.

Showering had made me feel a lot better. I brushed out my hair, threw on a teeshirt and jeans. As I brushed my teeth, I could hear music from downstairs. I spit toothpaste into the sink, and rinsed my mouth out, then went downstairs.

It sounded like Edward had put on a CD, but I didn't know my grandmother listened to classical piano. When I went into the living room, Edward was sitting at my grandmother's piano, playing.

"I didn't know you could play so well...or, at all." I said, he looked up with a smile.

"I try." He said simply.

"What are you playing?" I asked. It sounded lovely.

"I...I'm just kind of making it up as I go." He said, a little embarrassed. He was modest.

"Well, it sounds beautiful." I said, then wished it hadn't sounded so corny. His music was interrupted by my cell phone. I ran to pick it up, fearing it was the hospital.

"Hello?" I said, not even checking who was calling.

"Veronica, hey. It's Angela. Did you hear about last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did..."

"It's terrible. Mike's grandparents were there and...and..." The line went quiet.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"I don't know...him and Eric and Jess went back to La Push for the day...I'm not allowed to leave the house though. They all have to be back by dark though. People are really freaked out Veronica."

"I know…it's terrible...When did they all leave?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh...they left like an hour ago...are you gonna go up?" Angela asked.

"Maybe...Hey, I have to go Angela... " I remembered how Jacob Black and his friends had been called away right as everyone had been called about the accident. It had to be connected.

"Oh..okay..." She said, and I flipped my phone shut.

"You're not going up there, are you?" Edward was behind me, the music had stopped. I assumed he had heard everything about La Push.

"I have to." I said sternly.

"You don't. And I wish you wouldn't."

"Why? Why do you hate La Push?"

"Its complicated...but those boys up there, they don't know what they're talking about." Edward said sternly. "You cant trust them Veronica...They're dangerous." His eyes were furious, but distressed at the same time.

"Are you going to explain why?" I asked. He looked down. "I guess not. I'm going up. I'll be back."

"Why do you need to go?" He asked, following me around the house as I gathered some things.

"I think Jacob Black knows something I need to know..." I said, trying to be just as cryptic as he was. I didn't want to tell him what I thought Jacob knew, because I didn't want him to run from the crazy girl with delusional vampire thoughts. "I just have to go Edward." I said, walking out of my house. Edward followed closing the door behind him.

"Jacob Black doesn't know. Trust me." He said, angrily.

"How do you know? He might know exactly what I need him to know." I said, walking towards my car.

"He doesn't!" Edward snapped.

"Do you?" I asked, stopping, and turning to face him in the middle of my front lawn. He stopped inches away from me. I stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

"No." He said finally.

"Then I need to go." I turned to go to my car, but he caught my arm, and faced me back towards him.

"Veronica. Please. Don't. Go." He said, very strained. He looked very nervous, worried. Worried about me. Part of me wanted to hit him for being so stubborn, but the other part of me... "Veronica. Please." He pleaded. I suddenly loosened the tight grip I had on my keys. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe Jacob didn't know anything...

But then, I thought back to my grandmother. She was sitting in the hospital because of last night. Then, I thought of Mike's grandparents. I had made up my mind.

"I'll be back tonight. Do you want me to drive you home?" Edward's face was furious. He just stepped backwards. I frowned. I wish this didn't make him so upset. I didn't understand why either. I got into my car, I looked at him through my passengers window, and he was looking back. He didn't look so angry anymore. He looked devastated. I drove off.


	3. Revelations

I parked at the beach. It was the only part of La Push I knew. I stepped out of my car, and it was freezing despite the sun being out. I opened my passenger side door to get my purse, and Edward's jacket that he lent me was on the seat. I picked it up and put it on, then grabbed my purse.

I spotted Jessica first, Eric was with her, and they were watching the water. Mike was out there, and he was doing pretty well. Better than the last time we were here.

There was a group of kids around a fire at the other end of the beach. I was pretty sure I saw Embry, so I walked over. Jessica Mike and Eric didn't need to know I was here.

As I approached the whole group of them turned, and watched me walk over. The all stood. Embry walked over to meet me.

"Veronica, right?" He asked. He was almost glaring.

"Yes...I was looked for Jacob. Is he around?" I asked. Embry keep staring, examining me.

"Why?" He asked, suspicious.

"Listen, the other day when we were all up here, you guys got a call, and left in a hurry, and right after that we all get calls about a massacre that's happened at a local church. I have a feeling you guys know about it, and I want to know what you know." I said, laying it all on the line. Embry was glaring at me.

"Is that your coat?" He asked finally. I looked down.

"No...it's...a friends. Why?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Come sit with us, Jacob's on his way." Embry said. They all looked at Embry, then sat. I sat on an empty log, away from the rest of them.

No one spoke for the 5 minutes it took for Jacob to arrive.

"Veronica. Good to see you again." He said to me with a smile, then looked over at Embry, questioningly.

"Jacob, could I talk to you?" I asked, standing up. He looked back to me and nodded. He stepped around the fire, and motioned for me to follow. He walked towards the side of the beach opposite of where Jessica Mike and Eric were.

"What brings you to La Push Veronica?" He asked.

"Remember when we were up here yesterday? You guys all ran out just as we received calls about something going on in town. Did you guys know what happened?" I asked.

"How very perceptive of you..." He laughed. "God, is that your jacket? He asked.

"Do I smell or something?" I asked, smelling the jacket. "So, you knew?" I asked, and he nodded. "What do you know?" I asked. He stopped walking, and turned to me.

"What do you know Veronica?" He asked. A small smirk crossed his face.

"I know that people are dead for no reason. What about you?" I said, crossing my arms. His smirk fell.

"Sorry..vListen Veronica, this is really not something I'm supposed to be talking about. Old Quileute legends..."

"So, you know something about this then. You know what happened." I said

"Why don't you tell me. That way I wont be in any trouble." I had a feeling Jacob knew exactly what was going on.

"I don't think people were behind this."

"Neither do I."

"I think...it was vampires." I said, and he just nodded.

"I do too."

"You believe me then? Really?"

"There's plenty of things I believe that most don't...trust me."

"Do you know who committed the murder?"

"I think I do. A coven in Forks. They've been around for a while, my ancestors discovered them hunting on the reservation, but claimed to be something different. They made a treaty that if they stayed off Quileute land, we would tell what they were."

"They live in town? Who-" Before I could finished, I heard the snapping of twigs, coming up fast behind me. I whipped around in time to see a wolf lunge at me. I screamed, and rolled out of the way. "Jacob! Run!" I yelled, getting up, ready to brace myself for an attack. I was face to face with the wolf, about to spring, when it was intercepted...by Jacob. Jacob pushed the beast to the ground, growling at it. I watched him whisper something into it's ear. He Got up, and the wolf moved quickly, and dashed off.

I stared at Jacob, frozen. He took a step towards me, and I ran. I didn't know what had just happened, but I knew it wasn't good.

I found Jessica and Eric on the beach.

"Veronica?" Jessica sounded annoyed.

"We have to get out of here. These Quileute boys...there's something wrong going on here. Eric, go get Mike." He stared at me, worried, but frozen. "Go!" I snapped. He nodded, and swam out.

"Why are you even here Veronica? No one invited you-"

"I invited myself Jessica. And i didn't come up here to ruin your little date with Mike, so calm down." I said, angrily. I watched Eric talk to Mike, who looked to the shore, then the paddled back in quickly.

"What's going on?" Mike asked me, he looked...different.

"I don't think it's safe up here, and I don't want you guys to be up here alone."

"It's not really safe anywhere these days, is it?" Mike asked, bitterly. My heart broke for him.

"Veronica, what are you talking about? We're fine. Stop being weird, and go home." Jessica growled at me. I turned to her, heated.

"Will you just Shut Up Jessica and listen for once in your god damned life? I'm here doing you a favor! If you think it's safe, fine stay. I'll leave you to the wolves." I shouted at her. She glared at me.

"Well-" Jessica started, her face red.

"Jess. Just listen to her." Mike said, "Jacobs coming over here."

"Move!" I pushed Jessica and Eric towards the cars. Mike didn't move, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Veronica!" Jacob called behind us. "Veronica, wait! Let me explain!" I could hear his feet padding against the wet sand. "Veronica, Please!" Mike's hand jerked away from me.

"Back off Jacob. She doesn't want to talk to you." He almost growled. I turned to see the two of them in an intense stare. I grabbed Mike's arm again, using a little more slayer strength. We were at the parking lot. I pushed them at Mike's car.

"Get in, go home. Don't go out tonight. Please." I ordered them.

"Veronica!" It was Jacob again. "Watch out...for the Cullens, okay?" He pleaded. I turned, and looked at him. He looked ashamed.

"The Cullens? Like, Edward?" Jessica asked.

"Get in the damn car Jessica!" Mike snapped, she was the only one still outside. I turned to go to my car, not looking back to Jacob. Before I got in, I ripped off Edwards Jacket, and threw it angrily in the back seat. I was already on the road before Mike had started his car.

I flew into my driveway. Edward Cullen was sitting on my front porch. It was raining in Forks, but it didn't seem to phase him. I grabbed my purse, and marched up to the front door. He stood when I approached.

"You should have a jacket on." He said, frowning. My mind was racing. I grabbed both his shoulders, and threw him against my front door with force surprising him.

"Tell me Jacob Black has no idea what he's talking about. Tell me Jacob Black is a known Liar." I demanded. Edward's face cringed, and he looked away from me. "Tell me!" I shouted, pushing him up against the door again. I should have been restraining my force, but it didn't' seem to affect him.

He wouldn't answer my question, so I let go of his shoulders and stepped back.

"I'm not what you think I am." He said, his voice, shaking. I balled up my fist, and punched him. He didn't move. He didn't block it. He just took it.

"What are you?" I demanded, almost disgusted. My body was shaking from cold and frustration. Had it not been raining, Edward would have seen the tears rolling down my cheek.

"What about what you are, Veronica?" He asked, still looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked, straightening up.

"Please, can we go inside, you're freezing..."

"Edward. What do you know?" I asked, through gritted teeth. He finally met my eyes. They were sad, but that beautiful golden color.

"I know that you're Veronica Yourn. You came from L.A, you left your father, and Harvey. Harvey was your watcher, and you're a Vampire Slayer. You have been since you were 14, and you hated it. That girl who came to our school, that was Jenny, also a Vampire Slayer. She's going to take over for you in L.A-"

"How do you know that?" I asked, horrified. He keep staring. Burning a hole right through me.

"Because Veronica. Jacob Black is not a known liar. I am a Vampire. And, since you step foot in this town, I've been reading your mind." He confessed to me. I stood there, shaking. I wished I was more angry, more upset. But I wasn't. I almost wasn't surprised. The way he always knew what to say. Those little smirks whenever I made comments in my head. But the fact that he was a vampire...

"But...you come out in the day. You go to school..." My voice cracked.

"Vampires don't go out in the sun, there's not much sun in Forks." He said, and looked up at the rain falling from the always covering clouds. I remembered how Jessica said they were never in school on Sunny days.

"What about Alice?" I asked, teary, but firm. He nodded. "Can she read my mind too?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She...sees the future. She saw you coming..." Edward said sadly. "You're freezing." He said again. I was.

"Edward. Tell me the truth. And I swear to god if you lie to me I will stake you. Did you have anything at all to do with what happened at the church?" I asked, almost not able to contain myself. I was trying not to sob. Edward stepped forward, putting his hands on my arms.

"Veronica. I swear to you I had nothing to do with that terrible tragedy." He said, his face inches away from mine. And, for some reason, deep down, I actually believed him.

"Good...Open my door so I can pass out now?" I asked, and my eyes fluttered, and I went limp.

I rarely fainted. I could count the times on one my hand. The day my mother died, when I found out I was the slayer, once when I was thrown into a wall, and just now.

I was wrapped in something, and also soaking wet. I sat up. I was laying on my grandmothers couch, Edward sat on the end of the couch, watching me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I didn't think I could explain.

"Awake." Was all I had to say.

"Good enough, go upstairs and change before you catch pneumonia." He ordered. I slid off the couch, and went for the stairs. I glanced back at him for a moment before climbing the stairs.

My mind was blank as I peeled off the wet clothes, and replaced them with dry, warm ones. I brushed my hair again, and blow dried it. Even after that, I was still cold.

Thoughts started to drip back into my head. Edward. He was a vampire. Alice too. Probably all the Cullens were. But, they weren't like any other vampire I'd ever known. They were assimilated into the human world. They seemed to enjoy being apart of it. I had barely known them a week, but I had a feeling they weren't a threat. Even still, the fact that I had a small crush on a vampire-

I stiffened completely. I pretended I didn't just think that. I didn't have a crush on Edward Cullen, especially not if he was a vampire.

Before I went downstairs, I looked at what I had been wrapped in. It was another of Edwards coats.

"I think I ruined your coat." I said mindlessly as I walked into the living room where Edward was waiting, he walked over when I came in. There was a vampire in my living room, and I didn't mind. In fact, I wanted him to be there.

"Trust me, it's fine. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Far from it." I said. I looked up at him, he looked concerned. I noticed the spot where I had punched him had started to bruise a little. My fingers traced it mindlessly. I pulled them back once I was aware of what I was doing. "Sorry I hit you." I apologized meekly.

"It's alright." He said warmly.

"And...thanks for everything you did today, and yesterday." I said quietly. The corner of his lips turned into a small smile.

"Anything for you Veronica-"

"Edward, I'm a slayer! I'm supposed to slay you." I said suddenly, almost childlike. The fact was chewing me up inside.

"Well, is that what you want to do?" He asked.

"No...not at all. Its just, I never knew you guys could be good..." I said, giving in. He smiled at this too.

"You know, we're not like most vam-"

"I know. Jacob told me...please don't say the word." He nodded.

"Veronica, maybe I should go-"

"No, no don't go..." I said hastily. He looked down, smiling.

"I was going to say I should go pick up your grandmother." He said, and I instantly blushed.

"Oh...I'll come too." I said, too embarrassed to look up.

"You two really aren't hungry?" My grandmother asked again. The moment we stepped inside she'd been insisting on cooking dinner.

"Grams. We're fine. I'll make you something-"

"Oh stop. I'm fine. I had a good dinner at the hospital. I actually think I might go lie down, if you two refuse to eat."

"Goodnight Grams." I said.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cartel." Edward said. She smiled, and went upstairs.

"How's you know her last name?" I asked.

"Medical charts." He shrugged. I was a bit impressed. "Veronica, I think we need to talk-" Before he finished, I heard the brakes of a car outside. I heard a door shut quickly.

"Someone's here?" I said, confused. I didn't think my grandmother was expecting anyone.

"Not now..." Edward sighed. I went to the window and looked out. Edward's car was parked in the street, and it looked like Alice was on her way to the door, followed by Jasper, Carlisle and another woman.

"Edward, I think your family is here?" I said.

"You don't have to let them in-" Edward said, but I went to the door, and opened it before they even reached it.

"Good evening Veronica. May we trouble you for a moment of your time?" Carlisle said.

"Oh, yes, come on in." I said quickly, not wanting them to stand in the rain.

"Her Grandmother's upstairs asleep." Edward muttered, he seemed annoyed with his family's presence.

"She wont wake up!" Alice chirped, then winked at me.

"You should all leave." Edward said, angrily. I looked over at him. He looked furious, but wasn't looking at any of his family.

"Edward, you understand why we're here." Carlisle said sternly.

"Um, why are you all here?" I asked, apparently the only one who didn't know.

"Veronica..." Carlisle turned to me, "we know you moved to Forks to try and get away from your old life...but this vampire coven...we're out numbered. Two days ago they hit a night club in Seattle, it was far worse than the church fiasco...We just need help Veronica, and you're the only one-"

"Of course." I said simply. "Of course I'll help...I was planning on taking them down, but it'll be even better with help. I'm glad you're all on board..." I said, then noticed the absence of two members.

"Rose and Emmett are trying to track them down." Alice said, anticipating my question. I nodded.

"Great. Do they have a general area? We should go now, hope they don't hunt tonight and we'll catch them off guard." I said firmly. Carlisle nodded.

"We'll contact Rosealie to see if they've found anything." He said, and pulled out a phone.

"Veronica." Edward pulled me away from his family. "You don't have to do this. We can call that other slayer, Jenny. You can have your normal life. No fighting. No vampires."

"No vampires? I think I can cross that off my list of things I'm trying to avoid. It seems they're always around me. And I can't just ignore this, not after what happened to my Grandmother, and Mike's Grandparents, and everyone else in that church." Edward frowned. But my mind was made up, and it had been since last night. I guess my mind had been too full of distractions for him to notice.

"Alice will you cut that out!" Edward snapped, whipping around to face Alice, who was leaning against the banister of the stairs. She just smiled innocently. "Keep your thoughts to your self!" He sneered.

"I have to get a few things before we go." I told the Cullens. I eyed the woman who I didn't know, and Edward stepped in.

"Veronica, this is my mother, Esme." Edward introduced us. I was surprised when she stepped closer and hugged me.

"A pleasure to meet you Veronica." She said.

"You too." I said happily. The Cullens were all so...friendly. When she let go, I went upstairs for some weapons.

I grabbed a few stakes, and my crossbow out of my trunk. Jenny had packed more than she had let on. I was thankful. I stuffed these into my navy blue messenger bag, and quietly went downstairs.

"Alice...will my Grandmother sleep through the night?" I asked, and Alice nodded.

"She'll never know you left." She said with a smile. "Okay Ronnie, you're riding with me. C'mon!" She said, taking my wrist, and pulling me towards the door.

"I don't think so Alice. I'll go with Veronica. We'll follow you." Edward stepped in her path towards the door.

"No no. Veronica will drive, I'll tell her where to go. You all follow. Trust me." Alice said. And Edward frowned. I didn't see how he could not trust someone who knew the future. Alice and I went outside, I ran to my car to get out of the rain. She didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Alright, where to Alice?" I asked.

"Go towards La Push." She said. She was looking dead ahead, but at nothing in particular. "I'm watching Rose and Emmett...I know the path they're on before they do." She said, smugly.

The closer we got to La Push, the more the rain let up. I was relieved. I rarely fought vampires in the rain. It would be almost unnatural

"STOP!" Alice said suddenly. Her whole body went rigid, and her eyes were wide. "We get out now. It's time to run." She said, with a smile. I returned the smile.

"I love to run." I said deviously. I pulled the car over into a turn off spot for sightseers. I got out of the car, and grabbed my messenger bag, and on second thought I grabbed the jacket of Edward's that I had thrown in back earlier. It was freezing out.

"There's a mill, abandoned of course, by the water in the woods. That's where they are. Rosealie and Emmett are waiting for us. Call them Carlisle, tell them we're on our way. Edward will lead, he's the fastest." Alice explained to everyone.

"Think you can keep up?" Edward asked me,

"Is that a challenge? You know that I'm built to be just a tad bit better than you at almost everything, right?" I said, smirking.

"Just because you're built that way, doesn't mean you are." The tension had broken, and he was even starting to smile a bit.

"You two are Cute, but lets go. I want to run." Alice said, her eyes flashed, and she was ready to go. Jasper was at her side. Carlisle and Esme looked towards Edward.

"Let's go then." Edward sprinted away, and I took off right after them. The other followed closely. Alice and I were neck in neck, just behind Edward. If i didn't have to follow him, I could have passed him. It was rare that I got to run at full speed. In gym class, I had to go as slow as I could. But running right now, it felt so natural, like I could go forever.

"They're over here." Edward muttered, but I knew they could all hear him. Vampires had great hearing, so I'd learned.

Emmett and Rosalie leaned together against a mossy tree. Rosealie had a nice glare ready for me.

"Oh good. It's the slayer. Try not to accidentally kill one of us. We're the good guys, okay?" She sneered at me.

_Can I just stake her?_ I thought, and looked up at Edward. He smirked at me, and shrugged.

"Go for it." He said, smiling. This made Rosalie glare even harder. I was worried her face would get stuck permanently.

"They're in there. Smell 'em?" Emmett asked, taking a big breath in through his nose. Alice and Edward did the same.

"They have humans too." Alice commented. I looked over at her, frowning. "Still alive. If we hurry." She said.

"I don't know how you guys do things, but I have stakes, I think it's the easiest way-"

"Unless we just burn the place down." Emmett said, grinning.

"Easiest way, and most discreet. Vampire's dust, no mysterious arson?" I finished. Emmett frowned, like a child who's dream had been crushed. He held out his hand for a stake. I handed one out to each of the Cullens. I dropped my bag, stake in one hand, cross bow in the other. "How do we get in?" I asked Alice.

"There's a door they don't know about, no ones watching it. It'll bring us to the basement, they're all in one room together, but there's a lot of escapes."

"Lets go" Edward said, taking the lead. We all followed, and I looked around at the Cullens. We were like a small vampire fighting army. It would have been nice to have had accomplices in L.A.

Emmett broke down the door. It was dark, and damp in the basement. Too dark if you had normal vision, but slayer and vampires, the dark was perfect for us.

"Get as many as you can. They'll protect the leader, try to take him out first. If he's gone, it's likely they wont reassemble. The ones who escape, we'll track them through the forest if we can, but I'm not worried about one or two. They probably wont stick around." Each Cullen gave a nod.

"They're all behind that door." Alice said, and Edward kicked it in. The fight began.


End file.
